


Nicknames

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Other, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), bless his heart, eskel is a confused bean, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Eskel is...confused...about your nickname for him.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> No request this time, just wanted to do lil ficlet based on a convo that @sometimesiwrite and I had the other day :)

You awake, warm and lazy in the morning light. You yawn and stretch out, reaching out behind you to search for your bedmate. However, all that you find is empty sheets, still warm from the body that laid on it not long ago. You sigh and swing your legs over the edge of the bed, lingering under the blanket for a moment before pushing yourself to rise. 

Goosebumps shiver over your skin as you pad to the kitchen, your feet chilly on the wood floors. You peer in through the doorway, a smile blooming over your cheeks at the sight that you find there. 

Eskel has his back to you, his head down as he fiddles with something in his lap. He wears only his trousers, a soft flannel pair that you had gotten for him when he stayed with you last. He turns his head a bit when he hears you come into the room, and you can see the grin on his lips before he turns back.

You come up behind him and drape yourself over his back, smoothing your hands down his shoulders and coming to rest at his stomach. Eskel’s chest rumbles as he hums a greeting, focusing on his handiwork. A bundle of wool sits in his lap as he ties off an end, dragging his thumbs down the soft material.

“What are you working on, bun?” you ask, kissing his temple, willing away the little concentrated furrow of his brow.

Eskel smiles wider, holding up his hands to place the items in yours. “They’re for you.”

You look at them, keeping your head on Eskel’s shoulder. It’s a pair of socks, made of thick, brightly colored, mismatched wool. They’re... _ rustic,  _ little lumps in the weaving here and there. You press a kiss into his neck as you straighten up, moving to sit next to him and try the socks on. 

They are so  _ warm,  _ wrapping you in a comfy embrace. “Oh, Eskel! They’re so lovely, thank you.” You lean against his shoulder, sighing into him when he slinks his arm around you. You throw your legs over Eskel’s lap, flexing your toes a bit as they warm back up.

“Why do you call me that?” Eskel asks, pressing his lips into your hair.

“Hmm?” 

“You call me a rabbit, I don’t get it.”

You look up at him, your brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m sorry love, you’ve lost me.”

Eskel chuckles, squeezing your hand. “Bun. You call me Bun. Why?”

You blink, still a bit confused before you finally understand. You laugh heartily, wrapping your arms around Eskel and climbing to fully sit in his lap. “Eskel, it’s not after a rabbit, love. You’re my sweet bun, soft and comforting. You can always bring a smile to my face, even on the darkest days. Just like a sweet bun.”

Eskel’s hands rest on your hips, his nose brushing against yours as you see the wheels turning in his head. “I’ve never been called anything like that before.”

“Well, I am honored to provide that. And you know,” you whisper conspiratorily, “I like my men like I like my buns.”

Eskel raises his brow with a smirk, “Hmm?”

“Sweet, warm, and covered in icing.” Now Eskel laughs, tightening you in his embrace as he catches your lips with his own. You hold each other fast, luxuriating in the feel of skin under skin. 

“Should I run to the market and find some icing?” Eskel murmurs, swiftly standing as you wrap your legs around his waist.

You shake your head, threading your fingers into his hair, “Maybe we’ll go later today, I have other plans for us now.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
